Maybe Not
by Swagiana Grande
Summary: And maybe your relationship won't last any longer than Jade can go without insulting someone. Maybe it isn't meant to be, and you shouldn't believe otherwise. Maybe something will come between you two, and there won't be a happily ever after… But maybe not. Cabbie one-shot! :D R&R if you please! xoxo


**A/N Hey guys! This is a Cabbie one-shot that I wrote today. It's kinda random, but I think I like how it turned out, and hopefully you do too! :) Let me know what you think after you're done reading! xoxo**

You love him. After all this time of chasing each other, you're finally certain. You aren't sure when it started, you don't know how it began, and you can't explain why you feel the way you do, but you love him nonetheless.

Maybe it's the way his glasses are just a little too big. His hair just a little too curly. His need for the puppet just a little too strong. Most people make fun of him. Of the way he doesn't have many friends, and the fact that the friends that he does have are just like him. But not you. You're able to see past his big brain and poofy hair. Behind all that, you see a person. A human being who deserves to be loved. Besides, you always did have a thing for the nerdy type.

Maybe it's the fact that he's always had a crush on you. Despite the beliefs of Tori and the others that it's more of an obsession, you're able to see the truth. He's not obsessed. He's just searching for love. He knows that there's someone out there for him, and he believes he's found her. And if the way that he proclaims his love is by spontaneously asking for make-out sessions, offering to play silly games, and creating cardboard cutouts of you just so that you'll always be there with him, then you're okay with that. Because secretly, you're just as infatuated with him as he is with you.

Or maybe it's just in the heat of the moment. Maybe it means nothing. Maybe it's all just in your head, and will fade by the time that the night is over. Maybe you'll never speak of it again, much less act upon it. Maybe it's just a fad, passing just as quickly as it came… But maybe not.

It started as just another trip to his house to work on a project. But when you're sitting so close – shoulders connected, knees almost touching, faces just inches apart – it's easy to become much more fascinated with each other than with the school work. He seems to realize just how close you are, and then – a kiss. A single, small, simple kiss.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, you both resume your work, and refrain from speaking of it for the rest of the night… But that doesn't stop you from thinking about it.

Butterflies flutter through your stomach, sparks fly across your lips, and happy music dances through your head. You felt something in that kiss. Something passionate. Genuine. Sincere. It's as if the whole world were shut out in that moment, and it was just you and him and no one else.

But maybe you're being fooled. Maybe you were just tired of studying and became caught up in the moment. Maybe he didn't know what else to do, and figured it was worth a shot. Maybe by tomorrow, you'll have forgotten, and so will have he. Maybe you'll go on living your life, and thoughts of this night will never cross your mind again. Maybe it was all just a fake… But maybe not.

And as you pack up your things to head home, you wonder if he felt the same way you did, so you ask him if he meant it. His lips say no, but the look in his eyes tells you differently. His eyes are screaming yes. His eyes are longing to kiss you again. When you gaze deeper into them, you're curious as to whether or not your eyes look the same way.

But they couldn't. It was just a small kiss. It was meaningless, right? Wrong. The realization suddenly hits you like a 2-ton bag of bibble: You love him. It explains why your face lights up every time you see him. It's the reason why you feel that pang of jealousy whenever he speaks through Rex about his Northridge Girls. It's the explanation for the reason why you can't stop thinking about that one simple kiss. _You love him_, you repeat over and over again in your head. But how do you tell him?

He and you walk to the door in silence. When you reach the front porch, you exchange your goodbyes, and you begin to walk down the stone path leading to your car. But you can't just leave like that. Not without telling him how you truly feel. So you turn around, and he's still standing there, waiting for you to depart, and confused as to why you haven't yet.

It takes all the courage you have, but you walk back up to the porch, and look at him eye-to-eye. "Robbie, I love you," you say quietly.

His face lights up like yours does whenever you see a red velvet cupcake, and for a second, you're almost sure he's going to explode with joy. But he's able to compose himself, and as he gazes deep into your eyes, he whispers, "I love you too, Cat."

And maybe your relationship won't last any longer than Jade can go without insulting someone. Maybe it isn't meant to be, and you shouldn't believe otherwise. Maybe something will come between you two, and there won't be a happily ever after… But maybe not.

**A/N Hehe. Did ya likeeeeeee it? :) I think it was cute. :3 Take the time to review if you please! :) xoxo**


End file.
